


Don’t Be Late

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chiaki just misses Kyoko like... a lot, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Game night is every night with these two, Gift Fic, Kyoko is a good fiancée, LITERALLY, Rated T for language, They are both very invested in Phoenix Wright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Chiaki mostly works from home, so when Kyoko becomes even busier at work and has to stay late into the night, it’s hard to adjust.AKA: Kyoko is really late coming home and feels terrible. Luckily, Chiaki is super understanding and values her fiancée above video games (somehow).
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Don’t Be Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashton (you should make an AO3; just saying)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashton+%28you+should+make+an+AO3%3B+just+saying%29).



> This is a little gift drabble I wrote because the longer NSFW fic is taking me forever and I felt like you deserved something for your wait. I promise I haven’t forgotten about it! Anyway, thanks for liking this ship. It’s made me like both Chiaki and Kyoko a lot more, and it’s really cute, so I hope this little thingy does them justice. I love you lots. Enjoy <3 (Also, if any of you saw how I accidentally posted this like five times before it was finished... shh.)

Fuck.

I wasn’t usually the type to even  _ think _ such expletives, but fuck, I was late. Would Chiaki mind or be angry? No, of course not. She was the most understanding girl in the world, but that did nothing to reduce my guilt.

Still, as a generally good citizen, or “lawful neutral,” as my fiancée would call me, and especially as a member of law enforcement, it wasn’t like I could speed home. So instead, tapping my recently manicured nails against the steering wheel, I waited at a stoplight and opened my phone’s contacts.

“Hey hey,” Chiaki said softly from the other end of the line, answering almost immediately. “Wait…” she trailed off. I could hear things shuffling around and the distant RPG music growing fainter. “Okay, I put you on speaker. I can talk now.”

I bit the corner of my lip, tasting the old strawberry Chapstick I had borrowed from her before leaving for work this morning. “Hello, dear. My apologies for being so late. I was jumping between interrogation rooms all day, but I’m on my way now,” I huffed. “I’ll be home in just about twenty minutes if traffic is on my side today.”

“It’s okay,” she yawned, clearly feigning disinterest. Still, there was no way I could ignore the sleepy giddiness behind her voice. “Already took a few naps today, so I won’t fall asleep… I think.”

Laughing a little, I took a sip of black coffee from one of the mugs in my car’s cup holder. “Alright. Well, don’t start without me.” Despite the myriad of inaccuracies I noticed so far in the Phoenix Wright series, I still found myself utterly invested. Chiaki was thrilled that I actually liked a video game, so we made an arrangement to play a little bit together every night.

“I won’t. You know me, I’ve got plenty of Monster,” she giggled, obviously joking.

“Ah, a true gamer,” I laughed along, taking another sip of coffee and tasting Chapstick on the rim of the mug. 

She sighed happily against the speaker, distantly mashing the buttons of her controller. “I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“You too,” I replied, content. The stoplight finally turned green and I hit the gas a little too anxiously, checking my wristwatch. Even if Chiaki forgave me, I still felt guilty. “Oh, and I hope you did not miss me too much today. Are you alright?”

Making a little noise of affirmation, she mumbled out distractedly, “I’ve been testing Chihiro’s new game all day and working on our Minecraft world. Mhn… my eyes hurt a little.”

“Take a break,” I ordered, frowning as a slow-moving semi truck pulled out in front of me. “All that blue light is just awful for your vision.”

“I know, I know…” she responded with another yawn. “Okay. Gonna go make a sandwich or something, I dunno. See you soon,” she repeated, her voice hopeful. “Don’t rush. Bye bye.”

The softness of her voice made me want to melt. “Goodbye, love.”

Despite my promise not to rush, I went a little bit over the speed limit… the law was important, but playing wildly inaccurate legal games with my half-asleep fiancée was more important, okay?

Thankfully, Chiaki was still awake when I got home, and, setting aside our mutual sleepiness, we played Phoenix Wright until she fell asleep on my lap, snoring softly.

And fuck, that was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I’m sorry I had to rush the conclusion. Still, I hope it was a nice, short, sweet little thing. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments :)


End file.
